Rome Wasn't Built In A Day But Burned In A Night
by The Voice in the Wilderness
Summary: Wicked dark, orgy smut. AU but oh-so worth the trip. Nar/Kik/Kag/Inu.


_All "InuYasha" characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and associated copyright holders. No money is being made from this fan fiction. No infringement is intended._

InuYasha waited naked in the darkness for his rival's wife to come to him. His mind had devoured Kikyou in a thousand filthy, sweaty ways and now, after some provocative teasing, delicious double entendre and not a small amount of Naraku's jealously guarded single-malt scotch, the silver and gold hanyou was finally getting what he wanted.

His mind was filled with how her pussy would taste, and what color panties she might wear for him. Somehow the garment's color always made him taste candy – purple was grape, pink was strawberry, yellow was banana and InuYasha knew one thing if he knew anything at all: there wasn't any flavor of candy better than sweet, wet pussy! Goddamit, he was making himself so hard again – he wanted Kikyou to work hard to earn his creamy seal of approval, not be a two-pump-jump!

Reaching down into a thick, well-trimmed mass of silver hair, InuYasha fondled his tight sac, just enough to take some of the pressure off. He tried to think of something other than his rival's wife bent over the bed, gorgeous ass flexing in the air as he pounded her senseless. He tried like hell not see her dark plum nails rubbing his opalescent cum all over her dripping pussy as she fucked herself into a glorious climax of cream-pie goodness! Fuck! His balls were going to explode!

Snorting into darkness, InuYasha flipped himself over onto the cool satin of the large still bed. He made a couple of bed-angels just to be a stooge and try to relax. Night vision in high gear, he slowly lost himself in the tiny tsunami that blew from his nose across the vast expanse of blood-red bedding with each long, purposeful breath. The naked silvered hanyou was so engrossed in his personal microcosm that he never heard the door open.

~*~

Kagome had once kissed her sister's demon lover under the mistletoe last year and had never been the same since. Every time InuYasha kissed her good-night, she felt Naraku's tongue swirl along the nerves in her mouth. Whenever she felt her husband's sword-calloused hands on the small of her back, Kagome ached for them to slide lower, lower over her ass in a hungry possessive way, begging her to let them in to play with her.

When Kikyou invited them over for New Year's dinner and a movie, Kagome's heart had begun to whirl like a Sufi mystic and it had barely slowed down at all since that moment. Then, when Kikyou answered the door in the sleek midnight blue gown, long bare legs flashing through the garment's high side slits, feet bare, hair down and dripping raw desire like a summer rainstorm, Kagome dared to hope; hope that she was soon to be very, very overdressed.

Finding herself drug into the house, leaving an absolute shamelessly hard and agape InuYasha on the stoop, Kagome was nearly dizzy in the nervous glow of sister's sexual bonfire.

"Kagome, tonight I want you sleep with my husband." Kikyou whispered after an all-too quick peck on the cheek in greeting.

"Wh-what?" Kagome squeaked out as her sister took her hands and buried her face in the stunned woman's shoulder. Little puffs of Kikyou's hot breath curled fingers across the tops of her sister's bound breasts as she struggled to believe her eager ears.

"I want you to fuck Naraku. He wants inside you, has since he first laid eyes on you. I saw the way he kissed you this Yule. He saw me watching the two of you and the way he touched you… and looked at me…" Kikyou confessed into her sister's hot linen-covered flesh with a moan and stroked the hands in her grasp.

"You want me to sleep with your husband, Kikyou? Are you really serious?" Kagome whispered looking for any reason in her sister's large dark eyes to believe this dirty dream was finally coming true.

"Hey – there's two of us here, you know! Don't I get a warm welcome too?" InuYasha boomed from the threshold as he made his way towards them into the darkened hall.

"Yes, my dear sister – and I want to watch." Kikyou quickly added with an open-mouthed nip to Kagome's throat to remember her by as she drifted back towards the hanyou happily invading her home.

~*~

Kikyou's mostly vegetarian fare was plied easily among them. Kagome playfully nipped at the velvety inner thighs of artichoke leaves held for her by her hostess, who laughed throatily each time her sister's lips accidentally grazed her fingers. Naraku ate red, rare meat whose purple flesh matched the lids of his hungry hooded eyes. InuYasha enjoyed everything, show and all, forgoing the sultry hostess's offer of thick purple or flint-dry white wine with the aphrodisiac feast for the master of the house's finest whisky. The smell of leather and peat fire in his nose drove a slow spike of fire, inch by subtle inch into the thick basalt of InuYasha's brain. Was he imagining his wife's eyes lingering on her sister's… fantastic…cleavage? Did Kagome just slip an errant drop of wine past Kikyou's pale lips – and was Kikyou sucking hard on that offered fingertip?

Holy shit, was he really seeing this? Why the fuck had he worn underwear?

InuYasha nearly choked on his food when he saw Kagome slip a hand down into her lap and subtly rubbed her thighs together.

"Food all right, InuYasha?" Naraku inquired archly over his glass.

"Uh…uh, yes – yeah, I mean – it's fantastic." Like the view, the mildly sputtering hanyou kept to himself.

"Try the wine." the kumo hanyou slowly smiled and then winked. Leaning close to his lovely wife, Naraku whispered something into Kikyou's ear and kissed her craning throat with a growling laugh.

"You taste excellent tonight, my Kikyou, but even the best dessert needs its sauce." The hanyou drawled wickedly, his eyes hard on Kagome's wine-bright face. Dipping a claw into the remains of his bloody meal, Naraku carefully dabbed a crimson droplet on his wife's still collarbone and licked the digit clean with great show.

InuYasha would have sold his mother into slavery at that very moment to be that droplet of deepest red.

Kagome wanted to be that finger.

Kikyou shuddered and played along, knowing her wicked husband best of all. The drop of cold blood shimmered in the room's low light, reflecting desire like a precious jewel.

"Who wants a taste?" Naraku offered, meeting the eyes of his guests.

Silence screamed in their blood-beating ears.

"Perhaps she needs more?" fine brows arched gamely over smoldering crimson eyes looking for the answer Naraku knew was there, hanging before them like a fart in church.

Scooping up another drop of left-over blood and depositing it this time around upon the hollow of his wife's creamy throat, curling his fingertip so the drop released itself like a tiny shimmering claw.

"Kagome, you made the comment earlier this evening that the lamb chops were superb. Aren't you curious to know what my lamb here might taste like? Your sweet sister…mmm…" he punctuated his sinuous voice with a quick lick to Kikyou's trembling shoulder. "Aren't you curious?"

Kagome could only drop her eyes and take a long sip of her wine. Her mouth had gone so dry; the moisture in her body was migrating downward and somewhere near the surface of her hentai mind she hoped she wasn't ruining the chair beneath her very wet pussy!

Naraku continued to look hard at her; she knew she needed to say something! InuYasha was going to be no help; his eyes were so clouded with lust they appeared to be glowing in the flickering light. She could smell the animal-rich scent of her husband's desire and in a flash an image invaded her mind of her InuYasha fucking Kikyou hard upon this very table, her long legs in a high split, soft round breasts bouncing as she screamed out her pleasure with each pounding stroke of her hanyou's thick, slick cock. Kagome could see InuYasha sucking hard on Kikyou's captured instep, right where she knew her sister was the most ticklish…and she could feel him deep within her, in and out…

Immediately, her cunt spasmed hard at such a delicious vision and Kagome almost dropped her wine glass in her lap. Naraku smiled, fished another drop of blood from his plate and snaking his tongue upwards towards the pendant of red that dangled from his well-trimmed claw, slowly sucked it into his mouth.

Getting a hold on herself, Kagome knew he wanted her. She knew InuYasha wanted Kikyou. She was going to get fucked tonight by the hanyou of her dreams and her husband was going to watch. Finally! It was all the freedom she needed.

Licking her finger, Kagome reached across to her sister, who smiled up through her dark lashes with nervous anticipation at what might be done to her tonight. Capturing the droplet in the hollow of Kikyou's soft throat, Kagome brought it slowly back to her lips and tasted of it. She didn't taste anything but spicy, bloody glaze but the naked desire she saw in Naraku's eyes as he followed her laden finger to its destination between her lips made her want to repeat herself, again and again. She wanted to lay Kikyou out like a culet upon the table, drip this beautiful meat in delicious red wine and lick every inch of her clean, if only it make the men around her sweat and writhe in pent-up lust!

"She tastes delicious, but you know, I think I might need a second opinion." Kagome challenged back cannily. "InuYasha, tell us; what do you think?"

Swiping the droplet on his sister-in-law's shoulder quickly, the silver hanyou popped the claw just as quickly in his mouth. It was in a word, a mouth-gasm. He was pretty sure if he didn't cum soon, his inner demon was going to surface and do something terrible. It would just ruin dinner, too. Happy fucking New Year's, everyone!

"She tastes fucking good enough to eat, Kagome." he moaned into his glass of scotch.

"That's what I thought too. There you have it, Naraku. We'd both love another taste of your wife." Kagome laughed out with a hard stare in the dark hanyou's direction, challenging him to refuse her, to refuse them.

"My thoughts exactly." the spider smirked and tossed back his drink.

~*~

Kagome loved her sister's taste in decorating; dark, rich woods and stains, everywhere silk and velvet and no mars or blemishes in sight. It was just like her to be perfect. Alone in the dark after Kikyou led her to a bedroom and promised to return in a few moments, Kagome had done as she was told and stripped. She could understand the psychology of it; they were all equal strangers in their naked skin.

But Kagome was restless; she wanted to imagine what Naraku might do to her, with her. Kikyou had never really confided in her about her husband's sexual prowess, preferring to smile knowingly and change the subject whenever Kagome brought up InuYasha's various sexual exploits. The mystery only made the idea of fucking Naraku that much hotter!

Finding a soft chair behind her in the dark, Kagome leaned back upon it and began to tease the lips between her legs with a thoughtful fingertip. Would Naraku do this to her, would he finger her pussy hard and deep like she wanted it? Licking her busy finger and sliding it slowly into her slippery core, she wondered just how far her brother-in-law's tongue could reach. By the time she was fantasizing about the shape and length of Naraku's cock, Kagome was slamming two dripping fingers so hard and fast into her clenching pussy, the chair she was perched in was squeaking out a painfully loud rhythm.

She lifted one of her legs up over the chair's arm to sweeten the angle and ground out a dribbling moan as she circled her starving clit, losing herself to reality as she pictured the thick, dark head of her lover's meat slowly disappearing within her. Kagome whined and made herself slow down, feeling every phantom ridge on the cock within her, delving her depths for the sweet spot he knew was hidden there. Curling her fingers on one hand and circling her fingers on the other, Kagome worked her bucking pussy, dreaming, moaning, wanting…

She dreamed hot hands were spreading her ass wide, opening her up for conquest, making her hold her breath as she spiraled toward needful release.

"Oh god yeah, fuck me, Naraku – come on!" she moaned out into darkness.

"Soon enough, girl…" Came the deep, sultry reply in her ear, this time for real. She could feel body heat radiating from behind her head and something hard bumped her naked shoulder. Turning quickly, she felt for a hot, velvet object with her lips and finding it, swallowed it whole. He tasted like smoke and musk and the breath that hissed past fangs in the dark was music to her hungry ears.

"No." She felt the cock in her mouth throb once and remove itself form her suction with a pop.

"No?" she whined back, suddenly nervous, losing her rhythm.

~*~

InuYasha could see Kikyou in the darkness, her naked body shone like mirrored glass. She looked down upon him with an unreadable expression for several long moments and slowly drew herself to kneel upon the bed.

InuYasha pushed himself up and tried to keep his big mouth shut; she looked like she might bolt out the door the minute he said something stupid. He'd better just keep things simple; that was his safest bet. Crawling slowly forward towards the thin, pale ghost before him, InuYasha nearly swallowed his tongue when Kikyou stopped him from kneeling before her, her small cold hands forcing him to remain on his hands and knees.

He was staring at her neatly trimmed sex, closed and guarded by her tight thighs. Wisps of her cool female scent tickled his nose and his bobbing cock.

"Kikyou…" he moaned out.

"InuYasha, will you hurt me tonight?" Kikyou whispered in her bell-clear voice.

"Of course not, Kikyou!" he swore fiercely, eyes downcast to puddles of satin the bed linens made around her knees.

"A pity, then." She sighed and looked away.

InuYasha was confused: what did she want him to do to her? Big yellow eyes wide in pleading, he surged forward and kissed her bare mound with a growl.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, Kikyou. I'll do anything you want me to." he murmured into her soft skin.

"Eat me.", she whispered and spread her knees wide, guiding him to her for a long taste. InuYasha didn't need to be told twice and he lunged forward to sink his tongue into his sister-in-law's delicious, open pussy. She tasted so fucking good, like Kagome – only spicier. Sucking one soft lip into his mouth, then the other and knowing how it tickled Kagome when he did that, he did it again. Kikyou arched her back and bucked her hips in his face with a low growl any inu bitch would have been proud to utter. He could feel his cock pumping into empty air but this pussy was too good to quit – he buried his face as far within it as he could reach, the angle Kikyou was holding him in was not the most convenient, but hey, he had his face covered in sweet pussy-juice; it was all good!

InuYasha found the swollen hungry nub at the top of his mistress's sex and sucked it into his mouth. Kikyou drug her long nails into his back as the muscles snapped and writhed in the long, lithe towers of her legs – he was going to make her come fast if he kept that up much longer! The feeling of a fang sharply grazing her clit as he sucked her hard was so very intense, so very good… but she was so empty…

He felt fingers tracing his ear-tips and it was all InuYasha could do not to throw the wench down on the bed and pound her inside out! Yet, too quickly he heard a breathy command of, "Stop!" and felt small hands tugging his head from its new-found home.

"We have to stop, 'Yasha… let's go."

~*~

Moorish arches soared around them in candle-flared dimness. All the times Kagome had come to visit her sister, the sunken round room Kikyou formally entertained in never failed to amaze. The giant soapstone fireplace was large enough to walk around in and radiated heat to a tropical intensity with even a small blaze; lit now to a full roar, she was glad to be clothed only in her skin. The goose-flesh covering her arms, belly and thighs had nothing to do with the lack of ambient warmth and everything to do with the dark figure leading her by the hand into the temple-like space of his living room.

Kagome was so caught up in watching Naraku's naked and scarred back as he strode purposely before her that she nearly missed the fantastic tableaux laid out upon the long, low table in the center of the room. Like everything else except maybe the couches, the dark ancient-appearing table looked like it belonged in a medieval monastery, if in fact that monastery had worshipped dark and bloody gods with sexual sacrifice. Once her eyes flitted to her sister's pearlescent form, naked, writhing against her husband's bowed silver head where it was nestled tightly between her arched, quivering legs, Kagome found she could immediately look at nothing else.

Kikyou's mewlings echoed around them, through them in the shimmering space and as Kagome watched, her own hand began shamelessly palming a supple breast in eager mimicry of that pleasure. She wanted to know the transcendent bliss InuYasha was immersing himself in completely as he licked, sucked and growled into her sister's beautiful body. Was there no higher state then to lose one's self in pleasure; wasn't losing one's self in another the path to equality was the gods? It was wicked, arcane power that seeped into her lusting mind and drove her inwardly to shake off her last inhibitions and taboos.

Dropping Naraku's hand, she descended the hewn steps into the sunken room, dragging her nails hard down the spidery scar upon his broad back as she passed. The hiss of angry breath leaving her brother-in-law marked his place in her mind for later – right now she wanted to taste her sister's divine pussy.

"InuYasha.", Kagome commanded behind her kneeling husband.

He looked drunk and surprised to see her. Kikyou's wetness and his own hungry saliva coating the lower half of his rawboned face was a sweet glaze.

"Save some for me, lover." she laughed quickly, knelt down and kissed him, sucking the taste of her sister from his fang-swollen lip.

"Oh fuck is that not the hottest thing to ever come out of your mouth, Kagome." he enthused before making room for her between Kikyou's spread legs.

"No, InuYasha – the hottest thing to ever come out of her mouth is going to Naraku's cum, is this not correct?" Kikyou spoke upwards to her husband, now joined by InuYasha, awaiting the oncoming show.

"Oh my fucking god, you two are filthy tonight!" InuYasha swore with a leer to any and all within earshot. Leaning toward Naraku on one of the low couches where the dark hanyou had sprawled, the inu hanyou conspiratorially whispered:

"You aren't by any chance taping this are you? Oh my god if you are, I'd save a fortune buying porn for about a decade, you wicked fucker!"

Naraku's lips twisted upward.

"The gods see all, InuYasha; nothing is hidden from their gazes." He knowingly recited, tilting his head towards the large statue of a Tantric Buddhist god locked in a standing carnal embrace with his feminine counterpart upon the mantle of the enormous fireplace before them. Black Samvara's eyes were black glass reflecting the cavorting, naked scene with perfect clarity and etching all he saw onto a silvered disk hidden, recording deep within.

"Why did we get incense and a stupid card for Yule then, you fucker? I want one of those next year…" InuYasha mumbled back, jealous as shit.

Naraku ignored him, slowly stroking himself as his beautiful wife eye-fucked his brains out as she began to ride her delicious little slut of a sister's face down into ecstasy.

"Truly, InuYasha, next year's gifts are far better than the show at hand; let's ignore the two beautiful, succulent women licking each other's pussies on my living room table and talk some more about it.", the hanyou sarcastically enthused, never taking his carmine eyes from Kagome's perfectly bare slit as Kikyou parted her pink lips and dove in.

"Oh shit…"

"If you cum on my couch and not in my wife, I'm going to kill you."

~*~

Kikyou battled her sister for dominance. Both were trying to make the other come first and Kikyou, always the more competitive, began to win. Weaving her hands upwards to hold Kagome's pink pussy wide open, she began pumping her sister's swollen clit with two fingers and drove her tongue as far into Kagome as she could manage. Her sister's musky smell filled her nose and throat like a cinnamon-scented miasma and far from being repelled like she feared she might be Kikyou found Kagome's pussy was something once tasted, she couldn't put it down.

Grinding her core down on her sister's face, Kagome's knotted stomach began to spiral her towards an intense release. Eyes squeezed shut on the impending meltdown, she cried out mercilessly to her sister.

"Harder, Kikyou – oh baby, don't stop!"

Kikyou smiled into the hot, wet flesh surrounding, sucking at her face and picked up her pace, attacking Kagome with a salvo of furious circles to her thumping clit.

"Nggghhhh….oh god…!" Kagome screamed and began to thrash out her orgasm as she soaked her sister's face and came. As she began to descend back to earth, she found a hot, slick cock begging entrance to her mouth so she let it in, swallowing up to the hairy root.

Naraku held her head to his body as he slowly fucked his sister-in-law's flushed, swollen lips, enjoying the way her ebbing spasms thrust his cock sharply against the roof of her mouth, shooting hot fire into his heavy balls.

"Kikyou, perhaps now that you are warmed up, you'd like show InuYasha some attention?" he breathed out to his watching wife.

She smiled and licked Kagome's cum slowly from her lips before gracefully extracting herself from between her sister's quivering legs.

"Gorgeous wife-slut – kiss me. Let me taste her on your lips." Naraku commanded hotly. Kikyou leaned up on her toes and kissed her husband deeply as he slowly pumped his thick cock in and out of her sister's ecstatic face.

InuYasha leaned back and stared hard as Kikyou slinked up to him and slowly began to devour him whole. Unable to help himself after a moment's hesitation, he fisted his claws in her mass of midnight-coated hair and shoved hard down her throat. Kagome never, ever deep-throated him like this! Did Kikyou have any teeth? Oh my god, god – yes she did!

"Oh fuck me, Kikyou – do that again!" he rasped out and again he felt her small teeth rake the sides of his cock as it slipped hard down her tight throat.

Raising her head, Kikyou wiped her mouth and smiled her Sphinx-esque smile. "Later, lover, if you're good."

~*~

Naraku lifted Kagome fast along his dripping shaft, loving the tight impact his balls made against her flexing ass, enjoying the jolts of sensation that his wife's tongue swept through her kiss as his brother-in-law took her from behind, hard and fast. Kagome lay under Kikyou and hanging onto her sister's body for dear life licked at her husband's thrusting cock and fought with him to nibble at Kikyou's hard clit. InuYasha's thrusts pushed Kikyou across her tongue in such a succulent, abandoned way it nearly made her forget to lavish her husband with some wet love, occasionally nipping at his tight flesh and sucking at his deliciously musky sac.

Silver head thrown back, InuYasha plunged hard in and out of Kikyou's sweat-slicked body, losing the fight to hold back his release any longer.

"I'm gonna fucking cum, Kikyou!" he growled out between thrusts.

Breaking her kiss with her husband, she tossed her sweaty mane. "Fill my pussy up, you demonic motherfucker!" she demanded with a hot glare.

Golden eyes flashed red and streaks of color bloomed across InuYasha's cheeks as he felt his cock swell and begin to burst wide open with Kikyou. He slammed her hard down against him and Kagome surged up to attack the quivering sex above her as she felt her husband's release pump hard into Kikyou. The spike of pain as InuYasha's cock bottomed out within her drove her so close to the edge…!

Creamy white spunk began to run from Kikyou's full core and Kagome licked up all she could find, slurping and swiping her tongue all over her husband's spasming cock. When InuYasha withdrew with a gasp, Kikyou began to come in earnest, squeezing his thick cum out to drip down onto Kagome in fat drops. Not wanting Kikyou to cum on painful emptiness, Kagome quickly thrust three fingers into her sister's clenching pussy and pounded her mercilessly with them as Kikyou began to thrash and scream in grateful abandon.

Naraku held onto his wife as she whipped herself with her long, black hair. Catching all she could as her fingers were milked hard by her sister's orgasmic body, Kagome moaned into her sister's flesh with a satisfied purr.

"Kagome, are you quite full?" Naraku growled with a laugh, helping Kikyou off the table onto her shaking legs.

"Oh, I'm still hungry, Naraku. Give me more." she laughed wickedly and finished licking her fingers clean.

The kumo hanyou laughed. "InuYasha tells me he has a fantasy he'd like to enjoy with you. Are you game?"

Kagome was intrigued; she'd curiously perused some of her husband's erotic movies but never noticed a theme. So long as Naraku fucked her with that gorgeous cock of his, she was open for anything!

"Mmhmm.", she coquettishly replied around a fingertip.

"InuYasha – take your place." Naraku gestured and helped Kagome off the table as well.

The silver hanyou grabbed a bolster cushion from the couch he was recuperating upon and proceeded to sprawl on his back upon the well-fashioned and well-used table.

Kagome began to mount him, when Kikyou stopped her, a cool hand on her arm. "No sister, on your back. Let you gorgeous husband fuck that tight ass of yours." she requested with a smile.

Kagome blushed; she and InuYasha rarely did anal – he was pretty large and she was tight. But the hungry unison she saw in the faces of her sister and brother-in-law gave her a thrill and she figured, "What the fuck? As long as they watch me, touch, fuck me – I'll do anything, anything at all."

Gingerly resting upon her husband's warm, sturdy form, she relaxed and as InuYasha began to reach around her and softly finger her clit, Kagome began to help him reach all the right places. They continued to play together with her wet pussy for a while and when Naraku asked her to close her pretty eyes, Kagome did it immediately with a shiver of anticipation.

She felt InuYasha reach further around and under her to free his thumping cock.

"Lick my fingers, baby." he begged her in a ragged voice and bumped her lips with them softly.

Kagome did what she was told, swirling her tongue over her husband's digits with a hungry sigh. She felt him kiss her ear.

"Do you know just how much I love you and just how incredibly fucking hot you are right this minute?", he groaned into her hair and began to stroke her spit over his cum-sticky meat.

"You really mean that, 'Yasha?", she begged him softly and continued to play with herself in his absence.

"Oh yes, sister, you are so hot and yummy right this minute; Naraku and I adore you!", Kikyou's whispered voice dripped down into her other ear and surprised her enough to squeak as she felt the head of InuYasha's cock nudge her fisted rear entrance.

"Relax that sweet body onto my cock, baby. Open up and let me in…", InuYasha moaned into his self-blinded, quivering wife's ear as he held onto his cock and slowly entered the sweetest secret his wife usually kept from him.

Kagome felt a warm mouth suck hard on her clit and when she relaxed into the incredibly delicious feeling of Kikyou sucking her, InuYasha's thick, slick cock slid home quickly, deep into her ass.

"Ugh… so very full!" she moaned and bit her lip.

"So very fucking…tight! God, Kagome, so fucking good!" InuYasha groaned loudly into her sweaty hair and pumped a couple of times within her, making her cry out with the intensity of sensation that rocketed along her supercharged nerves. They'd tried anal before, and it had been alright, but it had never…ever… been like this. This is was transcendent!

"And it's about to get so much better, vixen." she heard Naraku's deep voice rumble above her.

She felt hardness nudge her tightly stretched pussy and the lips assaulting her clit were replaced by nimble and delving claw-tipped fingers, lifting her clit from its hood, pinching it hard. She nearly shot up off InuYasha's engorged cock at the shrill sensation!

"Naraku… yes, inside me… now!" Kagome whispered in a pleading voice.

"Inside you, inside me…pleasure for all, little sister…" he growled with a smirking leer she didn't see and slowly worked his thick cock into her tightened pussy until he was seated deep within her. The feel of InuYasha's cock against his own was indescribable; he tested the feeling of his organ sliding along that of his once-enemy and groaned in ecstasy. Kagome heard a hiss of breath between fangs above her and saw Kikyou bend her husband forward over them both, and then she felt Naraku's body thrust forward against her and through her, to InuYasha. Kikyou had two fingers in her husband's ass and was driving him to stoke slowly, deeply within her overstuffed body.

"Harder, Kikyou, faster, my bitch." Naraku threw back his dark, wild head as sweat began to bloom across his white chest.

"You're my bitch, tonight, husband, now shut up and fuck!" she hissed with a hard laugh.

Together they writhed, moaned, growled and screamed. When Naraku, his head lolling back onto his wife's thin, whip-hard shoulder, began to growl out his orgasm, InuYasha picked up his careful pace and fucked his wife's tender, tight ass like the dog he was. Kagome, abusing her clit to the rhythm of the cocks within her, had given up conscious thought and came so hard she screamed loud enough for her ears to pop. As InuYasha began to fill his delirious wife's ass with thick strings of cum, Naraku, driven hard by Kikyou's hand, screamed his legions to the heavens and exploded like a star.

Worlds stopped spinning in their orbits and for a split second, they were gods.

Once Naraku had all-too quickly disengaged himself and both he and Kikyou had exited to clean themselves of the evening's fun, InuYasha wound his strong arms around Kagome and his member now soft, tried not to move and lose his place within her beautiful and thoroughly spent body.

Enjoying the port-coital bliss, Kagome wondered aloud how this was all going to seem to her in the morning. Would she hate herself, would she be ashamed? She'd broken down nearly every moral and sexual boundary she'd built slowly over a lifetime – where did they go from here?

InuYasha had no such problems. But he knew Kagome well enough to know she was vulnerable and needed his reassurance.

"Relax, 'Gome – Rome wasn't built in a day, but it was burned in a night; and what a fucking great night it was! Are you up for a little solo action, my sex-kitten wife?"

Kagome's soft snores were his only answer.


End file.
